Problemas con el apellido
by Koneworld
Summary: "Ara araa… será a Maki le molesta que Nicocchi parezca de alguien más? No tenía idea de que fuera tan territorial… "


Aquella mañana, para ser primavera, corría un viento del demonio y era extraño, ya que uno podría imaginarse que en la tarde corriera viento, no a primera hora de la mañana. Peor aún, cuando Yazawa Nico salió de su casa, estaba totalmente despejado y calmo, por lo que, había dejado su poleron de deportes en casa.

Y en este preciso instante la pobre se hallaba abrazándose a sí misma para darse algo de calor, ni siquiera el calentamiento había opacado el frío viento que corría.

-Nicochi y si vas a buscar a alguna de las chicas y que te preste su poleron? dudo que la talla sea un problema…

-Haré como que no escuche lo ultimo. Pero si, la grandiosa idol Nico no puede dignarse a coger un resfriado! -Tras aquello, la chica se acercó al profesor de deportes a informarle que iba al baño.

Desesperada, empezó a vagar por el colegio, en la sala del centro estudiantil, la sala del club etc… hasta que pilló a Honoka saliendo del baño. ¡Este era su boleto a la salvación!

-Honoka! heyy!

-Nicoo! ¿También vas al baño?

-Naaa en realidad andaba buscando a alguien que fuera de grupo.

-Ehh? ocurrió algo grave? ¡Se acabó el pan en la cafetería?!

-acaso tu solo piensas con el estómago? -tan solo escucho una risita nerviosa proveniente de la pelirroja.-Veras, corre un viento terrible y hoy no traje mi poleron.

-Ya veo… ¡Acompáñame a mi casillero, te presto el mio!

-Eres la mejor Honokaaaa!

Tan pronto como llegaron a los casilleros, la líder de U's se metió en su cubículo, encontrando a los pocos segundos la prenda de franela gruesa, pasándolo a la mayor, le quedaba solo un poco grande de mangas, pero nada importante, con tal de no enfermarse cualquier cosa.

Ambas chicas caminaron juntas hasta el pasillo que daba al patio, donde la de segundo año se despidió de su compañera con una gran sonrisa, y Nico si que estaba agradecida, por fin ya estaba bien para hacer ejercicio.

El dia miercoles de todas maneras lo detestaba, porque era sumamente agotador, no solo tenía los ensayos mañaneros con las chicas, sino que además tres primeras horas de clase deportes, por lo que incluso debían llevar el buzo en el primer recreo, era cómodo sí, pero cansador! ¿quien fue el genio que puso tres horas de deporte apenas inicia el dia? Pasada las dos primeras horas, por fin pudo obtener su tan preciado descanso.

Iban las tres chicas de tercero caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala del club, cuando se encontraron con las de primero quienes al parecer también habían tenido la idea de pasar su recreo ahí. Nico incluso se puso contenta porque podía pasar un rato aunque sea peleando pero con su novia.

Para Maki la situación era bastante parecida, aunque no lo expresara en voz alta, para ella todos los momentos estando con Nico eran felices y le gustaba aprovecharlos al máximo, mas que mal, la graduación de ella estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ambas muchachas se acercaron, hasta que Maki se detuvo con el ceño fruncido… algo no le estaba cuadrando… se quedó mirando a Nico de pies a cabeza buscando cual era la pieza que le estaba incomodando, pero a simple vista todo estaba bien… hasta que ¡PERO QUE MIERDA!

Nico por su lado, tan solo levanto los brazos ante la intensa y sumamente enojada mirada de Maki -Soy inocente de cualquier cosa, lo juro! -La pelirroja se le abalanzó de manera casi agresiva y Nico no entendía qué diablos había hecho tan temprano como para molestar de tal manera su novia, hasta que sintió como Maki le quitaba el poleron que Honoka le había prestado horas antes- Q-que diablos estas haciendo!?

-Que haces con este poleron!? quitatelo!

-Maldición Maki! se me quedó mi poleron en casa, que querías, que muriera de hipotermia? mira el viento que hace y aun me queda una hora de deportes!

-No me interesa, quitatelo! -la pelirroja seguía forcejeando con la morena-

-¿Cual es tu problema!?

-Ara araa… será a Maki le molesta que Nicocchi parezca de alguien más? No tenía idea de que fuera tan territorial…

-Nozomi.. -la rubia negaba antes las ideas de su propia novia, era precipitado, no?

-Ehhh?! -la morena había dejado de forcejear para observar a Nozomi, luego miró hacia el frente para mirar a Maki, dios, estaba totalmente roja- Mentira que Nozomi tiene razón…

-¡No puedes andar con el apellido de otra persona, vamos quítatelo de una maldita vez y vamos por el mio!

Las chicas solo vieron como finalmente Maki le termino sacando el polerón y la arrastró a la autonombrada Idol número uno de Japón fuera del salón.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Holaaa es primera vez que publico algo de este fandom, un gusto (L) espero seguir escribiendo cositas de esta pareja tan hermosa!**

 **Si se les hace familiar la trama, vi una tira en pixiv hace algún tiempo, hoy a corrido un viento del infierno, estamos en verano (en chile) y parece otoño, la pachamama esta rara. en fin me acordé de esa tira y sencillamente transcribí a mi manera lo que vi en dibujitos xD dfbkv es de esa autora que dibuja mucho a Maki gatita y a Nico conejita (?)**

 **Prometo volver a escribir pronto, hace semanas que estoy escribiendo un one short (sumamente largo a decir verdad) sobre NicoMaki pero con un contenido mas adulto (no me refiero a lemmon ni nada, por si acaso) y quiero darle un final pronto, va bien.. o eso creo. esperare sus criticas cuando lo suba.**

 **En fin, espero que esta pequeña lectura haya sido de su agrado, si le gusto deje algún mensajito o algo, eso siempre hace feliz a un autor. Ademas leer y no dejar un mensaje es como llegar, agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo :c gente de bien eso no se hace (?)  
**


End file.
